


Love me once

by Moondxst



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Martín, for the first time in his life hesitated, placed his hands on his friend smiley face and concentrated as much has he could to not kiss him again right there "I just want you to stop being a coward because, my dear, this is what you want. I saw it in your eyes. Stay.. "
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 51





	Love me once

He couldn't watch him go away like that so he screamed, dramatic as ever he believed that if he verbalised his love, the man wouldn't go away. He hated himself for that cause he didn't even had a plan, he just couldn't bare the pain that it was watching is best friend walking away forever.  
"You are just being a coward, as always, because you can't... allow yourself to try it. Try me. And I've been always been here" his speech didn't had a point, not a single one and he knew it, it was just a simple and desperate attempt to make Andrés stay, and it worked. He stood still, in the middle of the hall, not moving at all "I've been always been here and I would never leave... I am just asking you to stay, once"  
His friend turned around holding back the tears but not really believing his own ears, and walked back in silence, standing 3 feet apart from the engineer, knowing that he wasn't over, after all, the man was indeed as dramatic as anyone could be "and I am not asking for you to love me. I am asking for you to stop pretending and be real. And stop hurting yourself and stop hurting me because I know you, Andrés. I know you like to think that no one really knows you, but I do, and even tho I can be oblivious sometimes I am not being here, because I saw the way you didn't look at me when you said goodbye, and I saw the way you tried to stop me from crying. And I am not asking for you to keep anything." Martín, for the first time in his life hesitated, placed his hands on his friend smiley face and concentrated as much has he could to not kiss him again right there "I just want you to stop being a coward because, my dear, this is what you want. I saw it in your eyes. Stay.. "  
Silence. 2 minutes of complete silence, Andrés opened his mouth a couple of times, like he wanted to say something, while Martín kept breaking the eye contact to look at his mouth, just to see a smile, a smirk really, and he gathered the courage he had left to kiss him. And he kept kissing because in his mind, if he kissed him enough he would stay.  
And it seemed like nothing changed for a couple of seconds, the artist pushed him again, to his own desk, pressed him against it and kept holding on to him like he was the only drop of water left in the desert, literally trying to consume him. And god, how much Martín needed it, needed him, he was addicted. He couldn't see himself without that man never again, he just wanted to have him all, and breaking the kiss to bite every piece of skin of his neck only made him even more sure of how much he needed and was actually having the so called love of his life, his soulmate, his best friend, and that thought crossing his mind only made it more uncomfortable between his legs. And he couldn't take it anymore.  
Martín went down with his hand, never letting go of Andrés neck because he was sure that if he left him for a single second he would disappear, plus he was starting to hear his friend sighing (which, for someone so not verbal at all like Andrés, that, was an incredible good sign).  
He just wanted to make sure that, in that moment, Andrés would realise how wrong he was, make him realise that Martín was made for that. Was made for him. A perfect match because even tho he needed it so badly, he didn't rush it, he didn't want it to be a fast, forgettable experience, no. He kept his hand there, twisting and squeezing really slowly, like it was a poem, and that he had all the time in the world to finish it. And he knew Andrés would get it, he was a classy, artistic and passionate man, and the fact that Martín was taking it so slowly, calmly, only made it more beautiful.  
He kept thrusting his hand, and slowly getting down into his knees because, even though he was loving to watch his best friend face twitching like he was being tortured, he was well aware not only about how much he himself wanted it, but how easily his friend get bothered.  
"Andrés" called, receiving only a low moan as a response, and even if he was planning to continuing talking about how he wanted him to look at his eyes, he kept silent, and started to lick the top to the bottom, doing circles with his tongue before start to suck him. Enough to make Andrés let out Martín's name in a low moan, sinking his fingers between his hair, and more than enough for Martín to do it faster.  
Ironically he couldn't believe it was real, and after long minutes, and when he heard his lover moans getting louder, he stopped. Receiving a weird sound in protest.  
"Martín please..." he heard when he was getting up "let me come please, it's killing me"  
Oh he definitely wasn't prepared to hear that, he just snapped a kiss "I thought you said you didn't felt the desire" he said after breaking the kiss, getting back with his hand and getting closer to whisper in his ear "I thought you didn't want me. That you didn't need this, hun." it was torture, he admitted it, but he needed to hear the other man pleading one more time. "cariño... Let me.. Please. Or else I won't fix your own problem."  
Fair enough, Martín laughed and speeded up, after a couple of minutes, Andrés melted in his hand, left a loud sigh, became boneless. And, with all the peace in the world, he took his hand of, and kicked everything clean, kissing him right after.  
"Great" heard between sighs and breathes "your turn".


End file.
